The warrior reborn
by The Waffle19
Summary: six years after the events of Beliovamdemon , both old allies and old enemies have returned to the Digital World for a new adventure
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 1 – Old Friends, Old Enemies

_Hi everyone. As you may have noticed from before, my format was... crap. So I hope you enjoy the new format from now on. I'm also sorry to say that I am having trouble coming up with a new chapter so chances are that it wont be up on Saturday as usual. I am truly and dreadfully sorry for this and please review because I'm still learning the ropes. _

**Six years ago , 2002**

A brave warrior on a quest. A quest to find why he was put here, to complete his meaning of life. He travelled to the ends of the earth, completed the hardest of deeds and confronted the most powerful of beings. He did all of these tasks and went against his masters in order to find out and fulfil his destiny. He fought countless battles and when the day came, he completed his quest, though this came at a price. To fulfil his destiny, he sacrificed himself. All of the people who knew of him and cared for him thought he was gone forever, but that is never the case with these creatures. With digimon , their data is restored , bringing them back as digitama or are sent to the dark area. And this particular warrior is no exception.

**Present day 2008 , Digital world**

Anubismon stood there amazed and confused. It took six years for this data to arrive and now that it was here, he had no idea of what to do with it .He said to himself,

"How can I decide the fate of this digimon. On one hand he caused much destruction in the digital world. Some of which is beyond repair. On the other hand, he sacrificed his own life in order to save the Chosen". He pondered this for a moment until he began to manipulate the dispersed data into an oval-like shape. He took a large breath and sighed with a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

"The dark area is for digimon who have lost redemption and are without a heart. This digimon has a heart and has committed a great selfless act. He deserves a second chance".

The particles of data condensed to form a dark grey egg with black stripes encircling it and a gold spot on the top of it. It was a digitama. He placed it on the ground and began to chant a few words quietly. Within a few seconds the digitama became more and more transparent until it completely disappeared.

"There's another one for the primary village" He said pleasantly. His happiness did not last though as he heard a loud howl of pain. "Cerberumon?" He listened for a moment and-silence.

"Cerberumon!"

As Anubismon flew to the gates of the dark area he began thinking of what could have hurt Cerberumon.

"There is no way that any physical being could have gotten through the dark areas gate and even if they did , they would still have to deal with Cerberumon who is strong enough to take on any evil digimon . I have no idea of who's strong enough to hurt _him_."

As he approached the gates he was confused as to what was going on. Seeping out of them was not a digimon but in fact a strange black smoke. In the middle of the smoke and completely shrouded was Cerberumon .The only signs of him in the black smoke were his "Emrald Flame" attack which shot green flames through the thick smog. As Anubismon ran up to his friend, there was something very wrong. He grabbed a hold of Cerberumon.

"My friend please tell me what is wrong!"Cerberumon struggled to reply in a constricted tone.

"Must ... defend ... too powerful!" Anubismon began to shake him, blowing away the smoke with his wings.

"What is too powerful?" The smoke began to block Cerberumons vision.

Suddenly he met Anubismon's gaze, and his expression was a fearsome one to behold. His eyes had widened- as if he were seeing the most horrific creature in existence. He snarled and stepped back in a defensive position.

"Emerald Flame!" Cerberumon shot a stream of green fire right at Anubismon which sent him flying to the ground. He got up, completely shocked at the situation.

"What is wrong with Cerberumon ? The only way to defend myself is to stop him, but how can I hurt my greatest friend? If I hurt him I could never live with myself and if I don't hurt him he will surely destroy me.

" "Emerald flame" Cerberumon shot a second stream of green fire from his mouth.

"Amulet of the ancients" Anubismon shot a beam of burning light from the crystal necklace around him which cut right through the fire and just about missed Cerberumon.

What the two didn't notice was the small crack made in the gate to the dark area from Anubismons attack. Both of them circled each other with the smoke still around them, Anubismon constantly dodging it.

Eventually Cerberumon rammed his head into Anubismons stomach. Anubismon fell against the gate, causing the crack to become slightly bigger. Anubismon pushed Cerberumon away and began to move away from the gate but as soon as he did, Cerberumon pounced against him, sending them both flying. Anubismon began thinking about the situation.

"There must be some illusion shrouding Cerberumon from me. I know he would never attack me for no reason." He noticed that the smoke was still distracting Cerberumons vision. "The smoke! That must be what causing him to act like this. If I'm going to stop him, I've got to get rid of that smoke but to do that I'll have to keep him busy."

Anubismon looked at Cerberumon , getting ready to attack again , and showed a small grin . Just as Cerberumon lunged, Anubismon stepped back, still grinning.

"Pyramid Power" A triangle of metal bars appeared in front of Cerberumon , hitting his head against it . Three other triangles appeared around him, one on each side of him, closing in until it formed a pyramid shaped cage.

Meanwhile, while Anubismon and Cerberumon were fighting in the smoke, a large fist began to pull away at the crack, widening it from the dark area inside. Eventually an entire arm began to escape which ripped open the crack like a door and a shadowed figure emerged. As he was about to sneak away he pushed the crack back in and chuckled.

"I can't have any competition. Not this time."But before he managed to close the crack fully a small creature emerged,

"Wait! What about me?" The figure picked up the creature and began to squeeze it tightly.

"You lorded over me before and you never cared for me once! Though I learned and grew stronger while you withered and grew weaker. So I ask, for what godforsaken reason should I take a measly creature like you?" The creature gulped in fear.

"I could be like a fly on the wall. Plus, even with my small size, I am deadly and can strike when the people you seek least expect it." The shadow considered a moment,

"Alright. I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself. If you succeed, you live. If you fail, you die." The little being began to grovel,

"Thank you, my liege your forgiveness is unmatched."With that they left without being noticed in the slightest.

As Anubismon finished blowing the smoke with his wings, he flew over to the gate to check if everything was alright. When he got there he noticed a large crack in the gates. Luckily, it didn't look like it had been opened and had no sign of life around it. He began to chant a few words and the gate began to seal itself.

"Cerberumon should be back to normal by now." And with that, he flew to release his friend.

**Primary Village, Digital World**

The dark grey digitama lay there motionless. Every few minutes it would shudder for a moment and then stop. A group of Yaamon , Bukamon and Tsunomon lay around it with curiosity . Sometimes a mischievous Yaamon would nudge it in an attempt to knock it over, though this time it didn't work. The Yaamon made to push it over a fourth time, but when it was a millimetre from the ground, it stood up straight. It began to crack horizontally when a purple light emitted from it, making the Yaamon hop back fearfully. As the crack grew larger, the complete top half of the egg snapped off. Out of the bottom half of the egg peered two round yellow eyes. Out of the egg came a small black ball with yellow eyes and small ears, similar to a bears. It was a Botamon. It looked around its surroundings, looking up to face large cubes, similar to children's blocks. Suddenly, a hand tipped it, making the Botamon jump backwards in fear. It looked up to face what looked like a red rabbit with a tail made out of peacock feathers.

"Hello, my name is Elecmon. I'm the protector of Primary village and all of its inhabitants, which I guess includes you now." The Botamon faced him, slightly confused in what he was saying . He took out a small brown bag, scraped some food out of it and held it in the palm of his hand.

"Here you go . All the baby stage digimon love this food and I hope you enjoy it just as much." The Botamon willingly took the food out of his hand, letting out a happy sound.

"You like it huh? Well get comfy because you aren't getting out until you reach the rookie level." Botamon , content with himself , went back to where his digitma was originally and went to sleep .

**Odaiba middle school, Odaiba**

As the bell rang, the class got out of the school grounds, ready to go home. Among them was a fifteen year old Iori. He had grown a fringe, had hair halfway down his neck and wore the school uniform. He had grey trousers, a white shirt a green blazer which was slightly too big and went down past his waist. He looked at the left side of the road to see two eight year old boys playing with a penmon. When he reached Odaiba high school he waited at the right hand side of the road, just in time to hear the bell ring. Another thing he heard was Daisuke Motomiya on one of his daily rants against a teacher.

"How could I get detention! I go asleep for one minute and I have to stay in school for another hour!"

"Daisuke, it took me five minutes to wake you up. Any longer and I would have used CPR on you and I think both of us would have found that unpleasant." Iori chuckled as he thought of Daisukes reaction from outside.

Just then Takeru Takeshi and Hikari Kamiya walked out of the school chatting. He walked over to them while leaving his bag pressed against the wall. Hikari was the first to notice him.

"Oh, heh Iori. I'm guessing you heard Daisuke?" Takeru responded

"I think all of Japan heard him." The three of them burst out laughing.

The sound of a car beep interrupted their conversation. They looked over to see Taichi in what he called his 'new car' (which was actually from 1998).

"Nice new car Taichi?" Takeru said in a sarcastic tone. Taichi responded

"Well its that kind of talk that would normally have you walking home but... Since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you a ride. Hey Iori , do you need a lift ?"

"Well I won't refuse it . Armadillomons probably begging for some food at home." Iori got inside while Taichi bragged about the car's 'special features' .

"Looks like a beauty and sounds like an orchestra. I'm telling ya, I'm one sharp businessman." Hikari just shook her head.

"Taichi , you really need to save more often ."

As the two siblings argued Iori just stared vacantly out the window. Suddenly he saw a shadowed figure in a alleyway.

" No , it can't be ." he looked out the window again to be sure but at this point , they were far past the ally .Takeru looked at him .

"You alright?" Iori shook his head,

"yeah..I think so."

**Primary Village, Digital world **

It was late morning. The Botamon woke up, completely shocked by what he saw. His appearance had completely changed. Now he was larger, pink, had long flat ears and had a array of sharp teeth. He bounced over to where Elecmon was watching the digimon eat the food that he had gathered. Elecmon looked down at him.

"I see you've digivolved into a Koromon."

"I still don't get how this happened." Koromon gasped. He could now talk.

"You see, when you digivolve , you grow stronger both physically and mentally . Do you remember where you were before?"

"Nope. All I can remember is that I'm here for a purpose."

"Go on over and have breakfast with the other digimon."

Koromon hopped over and dove into some food but his meal was disturbed by a large shadow swooping over them. Elecmon looked up in shock.

"Its an Airdramon ! By the looks of it it's wild and desperate for food."

It had a blue serpentine body, had red tattered wings and had a helmet that looked like the skull of a deer. Elecmon ran over to protect the digimon.

"Oh man, I haven't seen an Airdramon since the days of the Dark Emperor and the Spires." Koromon stared at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"They were tall buildings that stopped digimon digivolving."

Suddenly pictures, (memories?) swarmed into Koromons head. All he could see were images of tall, black buildings all around him.

"Get out of my head!" His eyes started glowing a bright white. He then let out a deafening roar and began to change. 


	2. Chapter 2: Uncontrollable rage

Chapter 2- Uncontrollable rage

Both Airdramons and Elecmons eyes widened as they saw Koromon morph. First, he began to grow a small child like body. Then, legs with claws on the end of them sprouted. After that, he grew arms with large and extremely sharp claws. Finally, his head changed to a crocodilian shape and his entire body became black but his eyes stayed white. He had become a Blackagumon . He ran in blind fury towards Airdramon . Airdramon swooped up in the air and began flapping his wings wildly.

"Wing Cutter" small vacuum blades from his wings came down at Blackagumon.

"Claw Attack" Blackagumon jumped, slicing through the vacuum blades and eventually scraping Airdramons then, Airdramons head lurched towards Blackagumon .

"Big Jaw" Airdramons mouth surrounded Blackagumon , trapping him in a cage of teeth .

Suddenly, half one of Airdramons teeth fell to the ground with a mark that looked like it had been sliced off. Blackagumon scrambled out of his mouth. He jumped in the air and landed on Airdramons head, landing with a hard kick. Airdramon screamed in pain before shaking off Blackagumon . Airdramon had a furious look in his eyes and beard his teeth.

"Finisher Move: Spinning Needles" Airdramon shot a barrage of needle shaped winds at Blackagumon .They cut and sliced Blackagumon in a gigantic barrage. Blackagumon lay in the dirt, unconscious, bruised and scarred.

Airdramon dove down to feast on the unconscious reptile. He was about to rip out a piece of flesh when he realised it gotten darker from a small shadow. He peered up to see Elecmon in the air.

"Slamming Attack" Elecmon took out a belly flop on Airdramons spine . The discomfort caused Airdramon to shove Elecmon off his back.

"He is still residing in the village so I have to look after him . So if you wanna pick a fight with someone you'd better fight with me!"Airdramon began to rotate his tail.

"Tail whip" Air began to generate around the end of his tail , forming a sphere . He swung his tail at Elecmon , who just about dodged .

"Now it's my turn. Finisher move: Sparkling Thunder" A glittering lighting strike shot from his tail feathers.

It hit Airdramon , his long , high body reacted like a lightning rod . Airdramon fell to the ground in a cloud of smoke while Elecmon panted with a smile on his face. Elecmon walked over to Blackagumon to see if he was ok. While he checked for injuries, the same Yaamon that had tried to knock over Blackagumons digitama hopped onto the unconscious Airdramons head and tried to attract attention to him. Suddenly a low hiss could be heard from Airdramon and his blood-shot eyes opened in anger. Elecmon turned around to see the frightened little digimon on Airdramons back.

"Ah crap. He had to go up and wake the big hungry dragon didn't he?"

Elecmon ran towards Airdramon on all fours, jumped in the air, grabbed onto Airdramons body with his claws and began to climb up.

"Hang on Yaamon . Don't worry, I'll get you down." Airdramon noticed him and began shaking his body wildly until he shook Elecmon into the air.

"Tail attack" While Elecmon was midair, Airdramon Whacked Elecmon like a tennis ball, sending him hurdling into Blackagumon .

Yaamon watched in terror as Elecmon fell to the ground. He began to bounce in fury on his head. Airdramon flung his head to send Yaamon screaming high into the air. As Yaamon began to descend into his mouth, something impacted into Airdramon . Airdramon saw with a look of confusion and amazement what had attacked him.

Blackagumon stood there, holding the traumatised Yaamon in his hands. The one difference though was that now his eyes were normal and green.

"Here's some advice for you, you over-sized worm . One: Don't try to eat defenceless baby digimon . Two: I Don't like to be woken. And three: When throwing digimon , don't throw them in my general direction !" Yaamon got out of his state of shock and looked up at the digimon holding him in both fear and admiration.

Airdramon let out a fearsome roar and dove down , while Blackagumon dropped Yaamon , let out a slightly weaker roar of his own and charged at Airdramon . Airdramon stopped in his tracks while his opponent jumped up at him.

"Tail attack" Airdramon trapped Blackagumon with his tail and began to constrict him . Blackagumon bit into Airdramon , using all the power in his jaws to clamp down on him . Airdramon let out a painful scream and dropped Blackagumon . Blackagumon grabbed onto Airdramons tail, swung himself onto his back and ran up it. He stopped at the neck, holding on tight while Airdramon struggled to drop him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Finisher move: Baby breath" he shot a green ball of flames into Airdramons neck. Airdramon let out one final scream before falling to the ground. As Blackagumon jumped off Airdramon , Airdramon began to disperse into small particles of data . As Blackagumon looked up at the data floating in the sky, he muttered to himself.

"You don't deserve to be absorbed."

A group of Leafmon , Yukimibotamon and Tanemon cheered Blackagumon as he sat down and ate some food . Elecmon saw the commotion, walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"You did good kid. There were times when I wasn't even sure if you were on our side or not." Blackagumon sighed with a hint of fear in his voice. "I don't get it. When I went berserk , it was like . . . . . when I saw those spires in my head , anger just flowed into me but at the same time it was like whatever I hit , it didn't even matter . I'm just worried what would happen if I ever went like that again." Elecmon pondered to his thoughts to try to make a solution.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to knock you to your senses if you do go like that again."

"No Elecmon . I'm serious now. I have to go now like what you said before. I've gotten to the child level and I need to go."

"One thing I'm wondering though is where to? I mean, where would you go. Listen, if you're doing this just to keep everyone safe then forget it. I saw what you were like out there. If you tried to seclude yourself you would just run amok. What you need is someone that can knock you to your senses when you go like that."

"Fine. When I leave I'll find someone to accompany me." Blackagumon got up and headed jerked his head towards Elecmon.

"I'm not doing this to get away. If I find out about more about this world I may find out why I acted like that." He began walking away when he heard a bouncing like sound on the ground.

He looked down to see the Yaamon that he had saved following him, completely devoid of expression. Elecmon saw this and ran over to him to try to pick him up.

"Yaamon get in to my hand now ." He picked him up with great frustration until Yaamon bit him.

"Ahh . Yaamon you freaking little . . ." Yaamon jumped up in the and began to glow. "Yaamon digivolve to . . . . Impmon Yaamon had the same head and had a childlike body but had some differences from a normal Impmon. He was white around the middle of his face and the rest of his face was black. All of his body was black and he had an orange scarf and orange gloves. Elecmon glared at Impmon.

"Agleast now you can say sorry for biting my hand."

"No. I was merely trying to stop you from picking me up. I was countering so I don't see much point in apologizing."

"Why you no-good brat. Then again you were the one always disobeying me. The one who tried to acted like a rebel to seem cool when really he was a coward."anger flowed into Impmons mind from being called a coward.

"Summon" Impmon snot a small piece of ice at Elecmons arm.

"That comment stung. Hopefully as much as that shard of Ice did to you. And by the way, I've learned since then you bastard." Blackagumon looked back at Impmon in shock.

"I don't get it. Why are you following me?"

"Remember that Airdramon? You saved my life from its jaws. I owe you my life."

"Awe come on. It was noth"

"I owe you life! A life for a life. Then my debt will be repaid. That is the law I live by."

"Law you live by? For what, ten minutes?"

"if it weren't for you I'd be digested by now . it seems only appropriate I help you with your dilemma ." with a tired and weary sigh Blackagumon decided to accept Impmons help as they both began to travel off into the unknown .


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

_For the new format of the story all credit goes to Jack Nex. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes._

Chapter 3-The plan

**File island, Digital world**

As moonlight shone over an old building, the inhabitants contemplated their next move. A figure shrouded in smoke sat upon a throne which had a sinister essence exude from it with a small creature by his side dreading the thought of angering its superior. The figure ran his palm along the dust encrusted arm rest before finally speaking

"I do wonder if Devimon ever realised the true comfort of this throne before his untimely death ." A smirk widened upon his face. "If he had executed his plan properly he would have rid himself of the chosen, however, as usual another megalomaniac has failed in his attempt at conquest."

"But master didn't we..."Interrupted his companion.

"Do not explain the hypocrisy of this situation to me you worm. Our previous plan may have failed yet that was because we were weak. I shall attain strength and power of a new level to which I shall be unmatched and finally have my vengeance on them, on everyone. I shall annihilate all and no space shall be left unharmed, not even the dark area." A glimmer of hope appeared on the minions face.

"Shall my contribution be rewarded master?" His master shot a unpleased look at him.

"Your lucky to still be alive you miserable cretin and speaking of your contribution, your duty in this plan is drawing ever closer." With that, he swiftly stood, held out his wrist for the creature, letting it clamber on and finally he whispered,"All the world a stage and all men and women merely players ."

**Odaiba middle school, Odaiba**

Iori was calmly sitting in class speaking the odd sentence to his friend Amika. Even though most of his friends were in Odaiba high school, he still had friends in his own school. Amika was about an inch or two higher than him and had long black hair.

"I can't stand this any more Iori . This is the exact same maths that we've been doing for the past two weeks. That's ten days of constant Pythagoras theorem!"

"I know, I can count. The way I see it we have a homework free fortnight. Thank god he gives homework at the start of class."

"What the hell! You could have told me that a couple of days ago."

"Sorry"

Their conversation was quickly interrupted but not by their teacher. Ear-splitting screams could be heard from outside the classroom as the two rushed over with the rest of their class. Outside on the streets of Odaiba , a circle of multicoloured particles began to form and widened until it became a large portal of at least twenty foot in diameter . Suddenly, a raremon slowly creped out of the portal . it looked like a accumulated mass of grey sludge and scrap metal with arms dragging it along , long claws and a gaping mouth full of sharp teeth . It had a horrible stench spreading from it and a strange purple fog masking its eyes. Iori quickly took out his mobile phone and called his mother to bring armadillomon while the school was being evacuated. Outside, Iori spotted Daisuke, takeru and hikari accompanied by Daisuke's Veemon which looked like a small blue dragon with a humanoid body, Takeru's hamster like Patamon and Hikari's cat like tailmon . Iori quickly ran over to them.

"My mom's coming with Armadillomon . Is any one else coming?"

"We have no word from Yolei and Kens out sick. Hikari managed to contact Taichi but the rest of the team is unavailable."

Just then Iori's mother pulled up and let out Armadillomon . The eight of them stood ready to retaliate in front of Raremon who released a monstrous roar and recklessly charged at the chosen while crushing or smothering anything in it's path . The four of them quickly ordered their digimon to do separate attacks

"Tailmon , use lightning claw"

"Veemon use V-punch"

"Patamon use slamming attack"

"Armadillomon use scratch beat"

Both armadillomon and Tailmon hacked at the rampaging beast with their long claws while Veemon had gone into a frenzy of swift punches and Patamon flew into the air and dove down into Raremon . Unfortunately the spots where they had injured Raremon were simply covered up again with its sludge. Raremon howled in which words could just be made out.

"Stinking gas"

A foul green aroma seeped from his body which rendered most living things unconscious including Veemon and Tailmon . patamon had swept the smell away from around him with his batwing like ears and Armadillomon had tucked away in his shell . While his foes were weak Raremon began flailing his arms, one of which hit the Odaiba middle school. Amika was trying to get a better look because she wanted to see how her friend was doing but also wished to see the digimon using their own moves. She was astounded by these creatures ever since they were introduced to the world. As she watched the battle a falling piece of the school frame descended towards her. When she gazed up in fear she heard a from behind her,

"Finisher move: Rolling stone" Armadillomon hurtled through the air in a ball, knocking away the piece of rubble . Iori shouted out to her

"You alright?"

She nodded before suddenly screaming and pointing behind him as Raremon swung his arm at Iori but before he could finish his attack something huge struck him. The four chosen watched as Greymon , a large orange dinosaur with a brown skull , rammed into Raremon with his three long horns with Taichi not far behind . Taichi surveyed the area of cracked sidewalks, half-demolished buildings and crushed vehicles before looking at the four teens with a look of first dissatisfaction followed by a look of amusement.

"Well, I'm glad to see I missed nothing out of the ordinary."

Greymon was about to swing his tail at Raremon before seeing something small in Raremon before gasping and stopping his attack. With this time, Raremon walloped Greymon with his arms resulting in Greymon being pushed backwards. Taichi began yelling in frustration against his partner,

"Greymon , what are you doing ? You just stopped there!" greymon finally shook his head and came to his senses. Raremon gave a titanic roar as if signalling he was about to attack.

"Finisher move: Breath of Decay" Raremon's mouth stretched unnaturally long before spraying out a black toxic gas from his mouth towards Greymon . Greymon smirked and cried out.

"Alright now everyone duck" Taichi seemed puzzled by this .

"Greymon what are you planni... oh no, you wouldn't!"

"Finisher move: Nova flame"

"He would!"

A white hot stream of flames shot from Greymon's mouth. Once the two attacks made contact, a small explosion was created, not killing anyone but knocking many off their feet. When the dust cleared all that could be seen on the road was Raremon on the ground with his eyes finally clear and an Agumon rubbing his sore head. Taichi pulled himself up, looked at his partner and said,

"Agumon , you are freaking insane" Before quickly bursting out laughing.

The other four and their partners all got up and rubbed their eyes until they were red. Daisuke woke up in horrible pain to find a red mark on his head from falling over from the force of the blast and his partner vomiting on the street from the gas. Hikari saw this and suddenly remembered her partner,

"Do you feel sick Tailmon?"

"No, I'm alright, I just need a shower, I didn't _inhale_ it like some digimon." Veemon shot a look at Tailmon .

"Hey, I was worried when I saw the gas so I started hyperventilating." He quickly started vomiting again.

While everyone was beginning to get up the small creature serving the shadowy lord began to crawl off the exhausted Raremon. Amika ran over to Iori while still holding Armadillmon . Suddenly the air began to get heavier and gales began to run through the streets littered with debris. The wind began gathering in one spot in a spiral pattern before a hole appeared and gradually grew larger until a portal was created. This one, however had an enormous suction power and large pieces of concrete. Raremon gave one weak roar before his body was being sucked into the portal. Before his body was completely sucked in , he stretched his arm and grabbed Iori by the leg iori screeched in fear as he was slowly being dragged into the portal

"Iori !"

Armadillomon grabbed onto Iori while Amika still held onto him. The two struggled, trying to pull him in but before the other chosen could get to them, the Three were sucked into the portal. Takeru attempted to grab them but the portal vanished just as his hand reached it.

"Dammit . If I had a second quicker i could of reached them ." hikari put her hand on his shoulder and Knelt down .

"Don't worry Takeru we will find them."

"We could find him but none of us saw where they went." Taichi steadily got to his feet.

"We'll go to koushiro's . With his technology he'll be sure to get a signal on their digivices." As the three rose, the small creature stealthily followed them.

**File Island, Digital world **

The shrouded man sat on the throne he was seated on earlier. His right hand was holding his chin while his left arm lay on the left armrest of the throne while he viewed a hologram of what his servant saw from a small metal device lying on a circular plated stand covered in marble. He watched as the three chosen helped Daisuke up as he cradled his head. He finally spoke with a dark and ominous voice.

"And as the cogs turn my plan comes into motion."

**Odaiba middle school, Odaiba**

Taichi walked over to Agumon and pulled up his partner with great strain as Agumon rubbed his eyes vigorously because he was still a bit blind from the explosion. As he got to his feet he had a unnerved look on his face .

"Agumon are you ok? You've been acting nervous ever since the middle of that fight with Raremon ." Agumon raised his claw and moved it back and forth to call the other chosen and their partners. As they gathered around him, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Guys that Raremon didn't come for no reason. He was made come here. In my fight with him I spotted something on his back." Agumon took a large gulp before speaking again

"I saw a dark gear!"


	4. Chapter 4: A wild encounter

Chapter 4 – A wild encounter

**File Island, Digital world **

The Shrouded figure stood on his throne glaring at the hologram shouting in an infuriated tone which bellowed through the castle.

"Why are they in that car? This plan is going to hell and it is all because of you!" The lackey had a distressed look from the noise and feared one of the chosen would hear them.

"Master, I assure you they shall arrive. I plead you, give me more time and it shall work."

"I have given you enough time and yet you still fail me you airheaded fool. You shall pay for your failure."

"Master, please understand. Your ingenious plan cannot succeed without my aid. I am still a necessary tool. Their destination is a little less than ten minutes or so says the driver, but judging by his attitude, he could be exaggerating. Give me until then and I shall please you."

The shrouded figure gave a mere grunt before muttering something under his breath and finally turning off the hologram. He swiftly exited the throne room and marched down a dark colourless hallway with each and every footstep echoing throughout the entire building. He finally came to a extremely darkened room with little or no light provided by the hallway. This room was crammed with cages and pens which held a numerous amount of feral digimon. These creatures had turned vicious and bloodthirsty from the almost unnatural darkness they now lived in, miniscule areas of living, abuse and starvation. Some had not been completely transformed and gave a seldom wail for help yet it was always ignored. The shrouded figure smirked as if he almost enjoyed suffering these poor beings had endured. He came to the cage of an Ornismon, a large, carnivorous archaeopteryx who stretched his feathered claw, attempting to slash the fiend yet it merely bounced of his arm. He picked up a sharpened, metal rod and whacked the Ornismon across the face resulting in the creature lying on the ground unconscious. He walked around the room quietly speaking to himself.

"To find and get the chosen, I'll need a beast that can both track their scent and fight them."

Suddenly a digimon came to mind as he swiftly jerked his towards the right hand corner of the room. He stepped to a large pen with steaks at least three times the height of him. A huge beast snarled and roared inside its pen, almost trying to act rebelliously towards his new master. It threw its arm at the shrouded figure before he grabbed the arm with his fist and dug his heels into the ground to stop the blow.

"Foolish beast. Like I have said before, do not disobey me."

He jabbed it with the rod in its visible ribs where it could be seen that countless wounds have been struck before. It finally heeled and stood straight.

"Good news, you actually get to live. That is, if you should actually survive against the chosen."

**The docks, File Island **

Impmon leaned his back against the hull of the black and green boat, every couple of seconds looking at the fall between his feet and the water. Blackagumon walked over to Impmon from chatting with a small Betamon.

"Okay, so apparently the closest spire from here is the crumbled remains of one far north." The image of the buildings still made him shudder and went down his spine. Just as he finished shuddering, Impmon slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey, quit it. I told you already that I'm not going to change"

"How can I be sure? For all I know you could change into some monster and swallow me whole" He replied in a sarcastic tone, showing hints that he still had his mischievous side.

Even though Impmon was joking, Blackagumon feared that that could very well happen.

"So wait a freaking minute. We're going to all the way to the freezing snowy north?"

"Yup"

"God I really wish I had a Jacket now. Y'know the ones with the furry rims around the neck?"

"Keep on dreaming." This time Blackagumon had responded sarcastically.

"Boy, did I pick the wrong person to save my life."

Their small conversation was then interrupted by an echoing roar and thunderous galloping that could be heard across the docks. Beyond the docks, a charging beast ran across the horizon, luckily not turning in their direction. Both child digimon were startled by it a staring at it in awe. Impmon took a large gulp of air before finally speaking in a nervous tone.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out."

**Unknown area, Digital world **

Iori, Amika and Armadillomon came back to consciousness waking up in a grassy area at the foot of a steep mountain full of small hills and rocks. Iori looked around, trying to spot the Raremon that had previously pulled them into the digital world. He spotted a small lake near them which he guessed was where it had gone. While Iori and Armadillomon looked around unimpressed while Amika's gaze was far from it. She was amazed that this was the place that she had heard about and watched about for the past six years. She always wanted to see it yet she never knew how and whenever she asked an adult, they would smile, laugh or occasionally ruffle her hair. This always annoyed her since they never actually answered her original question. Iori quickly stretched and surveyed the area.

"We should go soon. A urban area should be best so we'll head for a more urban area somewhere around here."

"What! But we just got here."

"Yeh and we should go. Weren't you listening?"

"Listen. You may have gone here loads of times yet I have never been here once so I'm not exactly going to pass up an opportunity." Iori, remembering how stubborn his friend could be at times decided to try and compromise with her.

"We can go around the digital world as we look for a town or city but we can't stay in one spot. If we just stay in one spot were open targets for any digimon. I know it seems all exciting and cool but these creatures can be no different from the animals on earth. They see a free meal; there is a good chance they will take it."

"Fine but you have to promise to give a tour the whole way."

Sighing and shaking his head, Iori reluctantly agreed as they began to start moving. Before they managed to set off a large, roaring creature could be seen running across the horizon. It stopped dead in its tracks and began sniffing the air before looking straight at them and growling something under its breath.

"Chosen." It began charging towards them while snarling in determination

"Its times like this I really hate saying I told you so" The three jumped out of the way behind one of the large boulders. Now that the beast was up close, they could see what it was. A large Grizzlymon stood on all fours bellowing before them. It looked like a gigantic, indigo grizzly bear with red, metal gauntlets with metal claws sticking out of them. It had had a crescent moon shape on its forehead and tufts of silver fur sticking out of its mane and had a strange smoke covering its eyes. With one swipe of its claws, it cut the boulder into three parts.

"Ok Armadillomon , do you think you can take him?"

"I'll try my best"

Armadillomon ran towards Grizzlymon before grabbing onto his gauntlets and trying to scramble up his arms. Grizzlymon grunted and flung his arm with one sweep which sent Armadillomon hurtling into the base of the mountain.

"Iori, I'm going to need some more help if I'm to stop this Yogi Bear wannabe." Grizzlymon roared at armadillomon as if insulted by the comment.

Iori quickly nodded and took out his digivice. The small object began to glow as a gold beam of light shot from it and hit Armadillomon

"Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon!"

In Armadillomons place stood a beige Ankylosaur, slightly larger than Grizzlymon with a spiked tail and shell with black rings around his feet. He smirked and began scraping his feet off the ground like an enraged bull. Grizzlymon ran towards Ankylomon with Ankylomon getting ready to respond

"You want to play chicken? Fine by me. Armour stampede."

Ankylomon lowered his head before recklessly charging towards the bear with all his might. Neither digimon backed away as both collided into each other as Grizzlymon ended up toppling over Ankylomons shell. Ankylomon quickly swivelled around and stood prepared. Grizzlymon wearily pulled himself up and began to charge again. He pushed against Ankylomon with his large paws while Ankylomon dug his feet into the ground, stopping Grizzlymon in his tracks. Grizzlymon stood on his hind legs before grabbing onto Ankylomons legs and showed a facial expression that almost looked like a smirk.

"Crescent Dawn"A ray of burning light shot from the crescent moon symbol on his for head at Ankylomons face. The beam caused Ankylomon to fall onto his back.

"Ankylomon! Are you alright?"

"Yeh, just a little blinded. Heh, why are all those white dots around him?"

Iori shook his head in both worry and humour. Suddenly, Grizzlymon leaped onto Ankylomon and began biting and scratching at his soft underbelly. Ankylomon howled in pain before swaying his tail up and down.

"Rhythmic Knocking" Ankylomons tail began hitting off the ground, creating small shockwaves, each one lifting him until he created one big enough to propel him into the air and leaving Grizzlymon to fall onto the ground.

"Megaton Press" Ankylomon gathered all his weight and dropped on Grizzlymon while still grunting from the pain on his belly. Only silence was heard. Ankylomon smiled in disbelief at his partner before hearing a rumbling bellow him.

"Finisher move: Counter Attack" Grizzlymon lifted a shocked Ankylomon with his front paws, which were glowing, even though Ankylomon was easily three times the weight of him if not more. With one paw, he grabbed Ankylomons tail and punched him in the chin before grabbing him with the second paw as well. He started swinging him by his tail before repeatedly whacking him against the mountain like a rag. He finally swung him before flinging him against a boulder. Ankylomon managed to get up while both his legs shaking and he panting rapidly with a large bruise under his left eye and slowly began to walk towards Grizzlymon. Grizzlymon now based his attention onto the two teens. He got up on his hind legs and swung his arm at them, but before this hit, he felt something hard hitting his ribcage. He looked down to see a large spiked sphere at his stomach before skidding backwards.

"This fight ends now! Finisher move: Tail Hammer" Ankylomons tail club grew much larger before swinging it at him.

"Wait! Don't kill him" Amika screeched. She gave a concerned look at Iori. He bit his lip in distress before looking at his partner and nodded. Ankylomon swiftly but calmly winded Grizzlymon and left him unconscious on the ground. Amika ran over to and began stroking it's fur.

"Amika what are you doing? That creature tried to kill us." Cody asked as he picked up Ankylomon as he had changed back into Armadillomon.

"I remembered what you said before it came. You said that they were living creatures so even if they are feral, it's still a living creature." As she petted it, it slowly morphed much smaller.

"What just happened?"

"It de-digivolved into bearmon."

Lying in front of them was a black bear cub with wrists encased in violet belts and a small violet cap on its head. It gave out an occasional bark while asleep and eventually woke up. It surveyed its surroundings to find three figures staring at him. He quickly attempted to stagger away before he met the foot of the mountain. It continuously wailed with his arms shielding his face as the three approached him.

"Please, do not kill me I have been through too much already in this life!" Tears began to run down his face as the suns reflection shone of them. Amika gave him a look of disbelief.

"What? We're not going to harm you. Why would you even think that?" She gently wiped the tears from his face.

"I know you won't. You're the one who protected me from _them_. He pointed his paw towards Iori and Armadillomon as Amika glared at them. Iori lifted his hands defensively.

"We were just fending off you. You're the one who attacked us."

"I couldn't control myself! My perception was off and even if I was in the right mind I would have had to or it or I would surely be dead by now."

"Okay then. Who was controlling you?"

"I don't know what he looks like. No one does. When he appears all that can be seen is a figure shrouded in smoke He is the one who tortured me and he is the one who clouded my mind. Me and every other poor creature that he captured."

"Wait, he has a group of digimon?"

"Well that's under exaggerating it. He basically has an army in there. Though he doesn't seem like he is going to use them. He has no faith in others."

"Do you remember where this place is?"

"I've a vague idea of the direction but no idea what it looks like."

"Could you remember the scent?"

"Maybe but I'm not Going back there. He had a stick! With a point on it!" Iori chuckled a little.

"Well don't worry. If you come with us we'll take care of this guy." Bearmon gulped a little before nodding in agreement.

"Great, so which way?"

Bearmon pointed west. As the four began walking Bearmon stayed close to Amika and far from Iori and his partner as she patted him on the head. Iori glanced at Amika and Bearmon before speaking in a kind tone.

"Looks like someone has a partner." Amika looked up in realisation before laughing in delight.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Chapter 5 – Dreams**

_I am truly sorry about the wait. I had a bad case of writers block. Hopefully it's gone for now and as always, please review._

**Northern wastes, Digital world. **

Impmon trudged in the slush and stones before giving a faint angry grunt at the current situation. The two digimon had only been walking for twenty minutes and he could already begin to feel his feet becoming numb. The faint sound of the waves crashing into the eroded beach rung in his ear. Every couple of seconds he'd click his fingers to create a small flame to warm his body. He was tempted to fling the small flame at Blackagumon for humour but quickly eradicated the thought. He had seen what he could do and even though Blackagumon said he was fine, Impmon still had his fears. Speaking of his companion, he squinted his eyes in front of him to see Blackagumon charging through the dense snow. The freezing mixture of snow, ice and slush was already at his hip. He was moving at an unnaturally fast pace while Impmon sighed in pity as he clearly knew the reason for this.

_**The night before**_

_Blackagumon lay on the deck with eyes tightly clenched shut. Impmon awoke with fright to see his companion tossing and turning on the deck as the captain( A hookmon, A being dressed in a stereo typical pirate captain outfit) peered over at Blackagumon every couple of seconds before quickly turning his attention back to steering. They seemed confused by the situation yet they would understand if they could see what haunted his mind._

_His dream was covered in darkness and shadow. All that could be seen through the black area were faint memories. He saw images of deserts, seas and forests. Three faint outlines of figures stood in front of him. The one on the right was completely crimson, on the left was one in white and in the centre was one in violet. A flame of darkness burst from the centre being and began to burn the dreamer as the other two spoke unpronounceable words. These flames seeped into him with feelings of pain misery and sorrow. He could not speak except for shouting out a blood curdling scream. Suddenly, a shining, golden, humanoid being burst from the image with a mighty roar and carried him through the flames. He began to descend as the figure slowly evaporated until Blackagumon was left in a complete white area. It had a strange yet serene and joyful sense to it. He walked around the vast space of white until he came to what appeared to be a mirror. Nothing was holding it up as it floated in midair and stayed motionless. It was rectangular and at least twice the size of him. He peered behind it yet he couldn't see the back of it but instead, the vast expanse of white as if the mirror was not there. He went back around to the front to see himself in the mirror. His reflection suddenly began to grow as his pupils became a blinding white colour. His shape became exactly that of a human. The head, the body, the arms and the legs. The only difference was that he was pitch black, bald and had no face except for the two eyes. Its eyes pierced his very soul as an ominous voice spoke from him, devoid of a mouth. _

"_Why do you contain me? We could unleash unstoppable pain across this world. Let me help you, guide you and you shall be avenged. We can learn your past and give you what you seek. Once we learn, we can obliterate those who killed us, those who left us alone." His voice was dark and evil, yet inviting._

"_You seem to wish for murder and mayhem but I don't want to kill anyone!"_

"_Wrong choice." The beings long black arm stretched from the mirror and slowly moved out of it. It didn't smash the mirror but in fact moved through it, generating small ripples in the mirror. It took hold of his throat and slowly began to strangle him. _

"_I only want to learn. I want to know my past, what I did, why I've no memory . . . . . why I'm here."_

_He seemed stunned by his last words. It was as if his last question had given him immense strength. It didn't seem like he gained the strength but like it was hidden from him for a vast amount of time. He breathed deeply through his nose as he became much more muscular before shooting his claw right through the being. The claw went through his skull and came out the other side, drenched in black blood. As he pulled his claw from the mirror, black blood gushed from his head as he released a ear-splitting wail._

"_You cannot remove me! I am part of you, part of your mind. I am your vengeance, your pain, fury and anger. You cannot part with me for you created me. I am your past and so the more you learn, the stronger I become. It is because of me you don't have a heart"_

"_Of course I have a heart. All digimon have a heart, don't they?"_

"_You obviously have much to learn."_

"_What are you on about? I am a digimon."_

"_Are you?" he released a small cackle before beginning to dissolve. Blackagumon felt a tear running down his cheek as he feared this possible truth. _

_Suddenly a blinding light glowed from the mirror. A small human child appeared in the mirror. He looked young but his eyes showed wisdom beyond his years._

"_Do not listen to him. He is you and so just as he can control you, you can control him. You have good inside you, yet to truly embrace it you must deny him his power."Blackagumon now had a mixture of fear and anger and was still crying. _

"_How can you be sure I have this kindness inside me?" The boy just looked into his eyes and smiled in a calm manner._

"_Because you have a heart." With those words he simply faded. Replacing him now was a small flower which floated through the mirror and into Blackagumons hand. As he held the flower in his hand, he felt a sharp pain, obviously meaning another memory. Suddenly, the flower began to glow with an intense light which caused Blackagumon to cover his eyes._

_When he opened them, he was on the ship again, slowly rocking with the waves. Impmon backed away as he realised his comrade was awake. Impmon gave him a look of curiosity._

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeh. Just had a dream is all."_

"_Bad one?"_

"_Not Essentially."_

_**Present**_

Impmons eyes were filled with concern. Ever since last night, Blackagumon had been more determined than usual to investigate this spire. It was almost as if he had more to motivate him. As if he had leaned the importance of this to himself. Realising how long he had spent reminiscing soon motivated him to catch up with Blackagumon, who had extremely slowed down thanks to the chin deep snow.

Blackagumon knew what he had to do. The dream he had last night had opened his eyes to the truth. He now knew the consequences of learning this information quick enough. If he did this fast enough, he could keep his determination and hopefully avoid his dark transformations. If he waited fear would consume him and would be mentally weaker so the quicker he went, the less fear he had. He learned after the dream that emotions were the cause of it. Happiness would give him confidence and then curiosity which could lead to the transformations. Sadness led to fear which would lead to becoming mentally unstable and easier for the transformations to occur. He knew then that to do this and avoid any casualties he would have to try and avoid his emotions taking over him. Fast and emotionless was definitely the way to go for this.

The chilling snow drifted against his body and gave a freezing sting as it brushed against his reptilian skin. His claws were becoming numb from the constant hacking. The higher the snow got, the slower he became until eventually Impmon _actually_ caught up with him.

"You took your sweet time catching up."

"Well I apologise for not having the recklessness to jump into shoulder deep snow."

"It's alright. I know how hard it is for the one with appropriate clothing to try and survive a little cold."

"Appropriate clothing? I don't even have pants for god sake."

"Yeh but at least you have a scarf and gloves. I on the other hand have no clothes and I'm cold blooded."

"So _that's _the reason for running?" Blackagumon paused before responding.

"Sure. Let's go with that. I was cold and needed to warm up." Impmon had realised the conversation was getting uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. He immediately looked up to see a group of large silhouettes with snow drifting onto them. He then remembered the Betamon had spoke of a group of unusually dark hills on the way to the spire so he presumed those were the hills.

"See those hills in the distance? Well they apparently mean we are in the right direction. So, I want to see how warmed up you really are now."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon. Let's race to the hills." A childish grin appeared on his face which was quickly followed by one on Blackagumons face.

"Fine then, but remember, I've been warming up all day."

"True, but I've been saving my energy."

"Saving your energy my ass. You've just been too lazy to keep up." With that, Impmon quickly sped off towards the hills without letting Blackagumon realise what had happened.

"Hey, you took a head start."He instantly heard a faint response in the distance.

"No. I just chose not to say go."Blackagumon quickly muttered something before setting off himself.

"Son of a bitch"

As Blackagumon ran, he spread out his three toenails to act like snow-shoes. Thanks to that, he quickly gained momentum and went ahead of Impmon. Impmons mouth dropped wide open and Blackagumon began laughing his head off as he looked back before thinking n his head.

"Maybe emotions weren't the problem. Maybe I was wrong. I mean I'm delighted right now and nothing bad has happened."

As if on cue, he hit against the dark mountain before tumbling backwards. Suddenly, the dark hills began to shudder in unison and released a group of thunderous bellows before both Blackagumon and Impmon looked up in horror.


	6. Chapter 6: Clash of the titans

**Chapter 6 –Clash of the titans**

Blackagumon and Impmon stood up in horror. They looked up to gaze, half blinded by the sun, at a herd of titanic mammothmon. Metal masks painted with a single eye symbol covered their faces, and their ears were tattered, almost decayed. Apart from that, they looked like basic mammoths. They had all huddled in a circular pattern, possibly to guard the young in the centre. A few of them around the back were still grazing on the small, glistening tufts of grass, sprouting from the snow. Unfortunately, the ones near the front seemed startled at these new life forms and their bellowing began a chain reaction of the group fearing their presence. Impmon stood n fear, backing way from their constant stomping and threats. He glanced over at Blackagumon who stood there, completely still. His eyes were tightly shut, head down and had a mouth that was struggling to keep shut. The only thing Blackagumon could hear was his own heartbeat and then suddenly he could not restrain it any longer and it all went white with only a malicious cackle to be heard.

Blackagumons eye opened to reveal complete white light. A dark aura pulsed around him. He began to grow much larger, at least twenty feet tall, his eyes staring at mammothmons, face to face. His arms stayed small while his legs grew large and muscular. The aura seemed to seep into him, giving him a violet shade, except for black stripes. The final thing to change was his cranium which hardened and became like a pitch black skull helmet with three horns protruding from it. He had transformed into Blackgreymon. He released a deafening roar as he stomped on the ground, displaying his dominance. Impmon lay on the ground frozen in fear at the current event. The first Mammothmon began to charge at the threat with great might. Blackgreymon mirrored his move by charging himself with his skull prepared for impact. As they collided, it was a battle of endurance to see who could withstand the pressure. Blackgreymon grew tired of this and Kicked with his claw, leaving a serious wound on the pachyderms knee. With that he simply whipped it with his tail, hardly breaking a sweat. There were about twenty or so mammothmon in this herd and they all seemed enraged by Blackgreymon injuring their member. Five more instantly charged in to protect their member. Meanwhile, in Blackgreymons head, a completely different battle was occurring. ***

In Blackagumons mind, the situation was clear. The events occurring were like a large screen on a wall with Blackagumon desperately attempting to break the screen. He didn't wish to hurt anyone yet he was not in control of the situation. Suddenly a group of black particles floated in all directions in front of him. They began whirling into a spiral until they condensed and took the shape of a humanoid being that Blackagumon had seen in his dreams. It gave a small chuckle before speaking.

"Did you honestly believe I would miss an opportunity like this? I'm the embodiment of your rage. With every moment of infuriation I become stronger. I am not leaving this spot. This power invigorates me, rejuvenates me and I am not giving this up." His fingers became elongated and tipped until each finger was a separate blade.

He stretched his arm unnaturally long until he shot it towards Blackagumon. He quickly dodged it before stabbing the arm, only to have his claw repelled by almost steel-like skin. His rage (Which the being shall be known as from now on.) Swung his arm before wrapping it around Blackagumon like a chain. He struggled but it only grew tighter as a result.

"Would you care to learn why my arm is only growing tighter? It's because I'm growing stronger because of you. You're straining and struggling. The anger inside you is just bursting. I like to think of it as ironic that your struggling is what shall strangle you."

Blackgreymon whipped one Mammothmon with his tail as he clamped one by its back leg and swung it to his left. One brave Mammothmon stood on its hind legs and attempted to hit him. Blackgreymon simply grabbed the two front legs before ramming him in the chest. The beast screeched as it hit the ground with a trembling force. As another Mammothmon charged, he leapt on its back, sank his toe claws into its spine before skydiving into another one. He was relying on pure wild instinct alone. His consciousness was absent so all he was relying on was instinct, anger and confusion. Two cleverly stood their ground to protect the herd as both shouted in unison;

"Tundra breath"

Icy breathes of sub zero temperatures shot from their maws and enveloped Blackgreymon .a thin layer of ice covered Blackgreymon. Both beasts shrieked in shock as the reptiles arm shuddered inside the ice before finally he broke out. He recklessly charged in fury as he pounced on one, clamped onto his neck while blood pumped out of it and swung its body into the other as they both lay on the ground. Blackgreymon released a triumphant roar both lay motionless. What he didn't notice was the group of hyogamon running in the opposite direction as they heard this monstrous roar.

Blackagumon vigorously tried to escape the hold yet it was useless. He went through everything his rage had said to try and find a way out of this. All he could remember being said was that the angrier he became, the stronger his opponent came. He then realised that if to beat this opponent, he would have to cut off the source. He sank down into the arms, trying to relax as he gasped for air. His rage widened his eyes in horror as he saw this.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blackagumon responded in a carefree tone.

"Hey, I'm just relaxing."

"I can see that but don't you get it? Your physical being is supported by anger right now. With your relaxed attitude your getting our sorry ass kicked."

"Well that isn't my problem."

"Yes it is! Didn't you notice how I said "our"? We will get killed unless you stop acting relaxed."

"Well if you realise me I'll certainly let my anger come out."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Sort of. Funny thing is though is that you don't have much choice. I know you wouldn't dare risk dying just as you got strength."

"Your a little bastard."He reluctantly released him in a whip like fashion, sending him hurtling towards the ground. As Blackagumon stood up, a confident smile appeared on his face.

"Shouldn't have let me go. Finisher move: Baby breath."

He took in a deep breath before spitting out a green sphere of flame at his rages chest. On impact, his rage absorbed the flame into his skin. His bright white eyes narrowed as his arms began to morph. Suddenly, his fingers morphed into long tubes with heat venting from them. He swung his arms above his head as green flames, identical to Blackagumons move, shot out of his fingers and formed into a giant sphere, nearly ten times the size of him and turned crimson.

"I'm actually disappointed that you don't remember this because if you did, I could see _real_ fear in your eyes."

As the blast hit, Blackagumon was swung in the air with his back arched as he screamed out in pain. As the bruised and burned underdog lay on the ground, his rage calmly walked over to him, extremely amused. He picked up Blackagumon by the neck and tightened his grip on the wind pipe. Blackagumon weakly swung his arm at his rages head which he calmly swatted away.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

He suddenly gasped in pain as he peered down at his lower torso which had a large claw in it with Blackagumon smirking back at him.

"Shame on you."

As the being howled he disintegrated into digital particles which instead of evaporating, loomed over Blackagumon like a storm cloud with an eerie voice emerging from it.

"You think this is a victory? You still can't control your rage and that my friend shall be your downfall!"

Blackgreymon stood triumphantly, towering over the mass of fallen Mammothmon. His mind seemed clouded, as if he could not register his actions in his mind. The group of fearful Mammothmon was now down to five, thanks to his frenzy. Two of them were adults with the other three as calves. One charged with tremendous force, his head ramming into blackgreymons stomach. Blackgreymon growled in pain before swinging his massive tail into the beast's side, knocking it off course. He then drove his claws into the beast's ribs before stamping into it with tremendous force, dispersing into smaller particles of data.

The final Mammothmon stood courageously over the three young, bellowing a roar to fend him off. Blackgreymon responded in anger, towards the mammoth in fury. As he hit the leader of the group, he clutched onto his shoulder fur and began to pile drive him through the snow. The Mammothmon slammed his feet into the ground to gain a grip. Once they both stood still, the Mammothmon had had enough.

"Finisher move: Tusk striker!"

"The tusks flew from Mammothmon, quickly replaced by two more, and shot Blackgreymon backwards before encasing him in a solid block of ice. No sound could be heard as Blackgreymon stood in his frozen slumber. The Mammothmon slowly walked away, rejoining his herd. Suddenly, a low sizzling noise could be heard behind him as he spun around to find the ice around Blackgreymons maw slowly dissolving. Soon all of the ice had melted and with Blackgreymon completely pissed off.

"Finisher move: Nova flame!"

A enormous green flame spewed from him mouth and engulfed Mammothmon leaving only his shriek of pain. Blackgreymon slowly and reluctantly marched towards the three juveniles. He tried to resist in his mind with Blackagumon pleading himself to stop yet the dark, shrouded mind took away and hope of it happening. All That could be heard was the same low cackle as Blackgreymon brought down his claw, slicing the first one into three before bursting into data. He did the same to the second and finally stabbed the last with his claw as a tear went down his face. He ran off into the distance as Impmon stood there in shock from the entire event and shouted out to his friend

"Wait. Please come back."

He sighed in the desolate area, viewing around the wreckage as he ran towards his friend.


End file.
